theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalya Syvatoslav
Natalya is the leader of the brujah senate in Constantinople. though she is not the primogen of her clan she still wields cosiderable influence, through great knowledge and gifts of speech. She is a passionate believer in the democratic ideals of the brujah senate. Though she is sympathetic to the anarch idea, insofar as to support the desire to be free of the manipulation of elders, she looks on the young anarchs with a certain sadness at such waste of talent and energy. Lineage: childe of Tribonius, childe of Critias, childe of Menele childe of Troile. Description This lady has a soft beauty, with delicate bones, supple skin and blonde hair. Her crystal clear blue eyes sparkle with intensity. She wears a long, flowing dress that accentuates her figure. Bio Natalya was born to a noble family just before the Russian prince Vladimir converted to Christianity. Benefitting from Vladimir’s appreciation for education and recognition of her prodigious intellect, Natalya was sent an an early age to the university of the palace hall at Magnaura in Constantinople. Once she arrived in the Queen of Cities, she fell in love with everything Byzantine. When her studies were complete, she was offered a magistrate post, which she accepted eagerly. Natalya rose rapidly through the bureaucracy’s ranks, attracting the attention of the Brujah Autokrator Tribonius. He saw in Natalya the passion he once possessed, and he decided to Embrace her, a prospect which she accepted as eagerly as her magistracy. She became enthused with the Brujah ideal of building Carthage anew within the auspices of the great Dream of Constantinople. For many years of Natalya’s unlife, Tribonius had her travel the known the world and learn from notable Brujah. during these travels she explored the ruins of Carthage, debated the finer points of virtuous existence with the ancients of Classical Greece and the Bayt Mushakis of North Africa alike, and visited the farthest reaches of the clan from Persia to Portugal. The marshalling of the First Crusade prompted Natalya, now homesick, to return to Constantinople. She found her beloved city had lost some of its luster. It was still home, though, and she rejoined her Lexor family as Tribonius’ second-in-command, assuming an active role as her sire spent his nights updating the Codex of Legacies. Natalya was careful not to alienate her Family members, but a seed of jealousy was planted in the hearts of Theophilus and Dorotheus. With the approach of the imperial Comneni dynasty, Tribonius orchestrated a massive expansion of Byzantine bureaucracy, at times eclipsing the comprehension of even the Brujah Senate. The body urged him to restrain himself or at least codify his changes. Then in disaster struck in AD 1185. Had the Senate been kept abreast of *Tribonius*’ changes, it might have been able to prevent the slaughter of the Latins. http://Theophilus%7CTheophilus and Dorotheus were slow to act and refused to aid Natalya as she attempted to control the situation. When the dust settled, Tribonius and Epirus (the Antonian Domestic Prefect) were singled out and executed for not preventing the disaster. The following years were dark for the Lexor Brujah. It took Natalya over a decade to piece together the hundreds of hastily scrawled ledgers and treatises that formed the machinery of Byzantine bureaucracy. With time, the majority of civil institutions fell from Brujah control as Dorotheus and http://Theophilus%7CTheophilus, unable to come to terms with the loss of Tribonius and unwilling to accept Natalya as their Autokrator, proved to be pathetic leaders. Category:Characters Category:Brujah Category:Camarilla Category:Constantinople Category:Elder Category:NPC